


Part

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sleep cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Sequel to Ultracrepidarian - G’raha dreams and cherishes little moments.
Kudos: 1





	Part

“I would part seas for you...”

“Cross time and space for you...”

“I’d make the sun shine on a rainy day for you...”

“My inspiration, my guiding star, a dream made real...”

“G’raha.” He felt himself shaken awake. Red eyes blinked open to see the interior of a wagon with a snoring lalafell in it. The miqo’te’s head had slumped over in slumber to rest on the shoulder of his fellow Scion traveling companion. “You were mumbling in your sleep. Are you alright?” A’shara asked. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. I was having a very intense dream,” he replied. “Ah, I understand. If you’ll ever need to talk about it, let me know. I’m here for you.” G’raha Tia was thankful for the dark so she couldn’t see him blush.

“Also,” she continued, “it’s your turn to take watch.” With that, A’shara curled up on the floor of the wagon. He watched her adjust to get comfortable and felt her knees touch his leg. It was electric but comforting. Even this slight touch meant his guiding star wasn’t far away. Few clouds dotted the night sky as G’raha looked up into the heavens, thankful for the moment.


End file.
